Coaxs Squad
The Coaxs Squad is one of the many Mech Mice squads in the world. The squad consists of five mice, and is commanded by Feye Coaxs. They are one of the top 20 best Mech Mice squads, and many young squads wish to be as good as them. The Coaxs Squad tends to deal with situations involving bank robberies, terrorists, and invading predators. They have hardly left the colony on a mission. History Coaxs Squad, or Squad DR57JZ, was a squad made up of new recruits. Most of the recruits were in their 20's, and two were Heavy Mech Mice. The Coaxs Squad was led by Commander Brant, who was a lousy commander. He didn't punish his troops for wrong doings, and there were some rumors he was working with the Dark Alliance. In 2003 Brant started coming to the trainings drunk, and he would curse a lot. Finally Colonel Black fired Brant from his position, and gave Feye the position. After that transaction several of the members in Coaxs Squad sadly quit, and the squad started to loose in trainings against other squads. Finally Feye decided to go searching for some new recruits. He request that any new recruits be added to Coaxs Squad right away, and thanks to that he did receive two more Mech Mice. In 2005 Feye took his squad down to Ciudad Rocky, a Spanish nation that had been overtaken by the Dark Alliance. While in Ciudad Rocky Feye's squad stayed low, and tried not to be noticed. While at a cafe one day, two cars came zooming by. One of them was a police car, and one was a civilian car. The Coaxs Squad quickly chased after the two cars, trying to get to the civilian car. Feye was able to quickly buy a scooter, and chase after the civilian car. As he looked inside he saw a mutant mouse with purple wings. The mouse saw Feye, and punched him in the nose. Feye landed on the ground, with a bruised nose. He stayed there on the ground as his squad ran over to help him out. Feye watched the car drive off into the distance, and said "Follow that car!". Later that week Feye met the mouse in an alley way, and asked her some questions. It turned out the mouse's name was Airsera, a rebel against the DA. Feye became interested in this, and asked Airsera if she was on the same side as the Mech Mice. She said "yes" more than once. Finally Feye invited her to join Coaxs Squad, and she agreed to. A week after that the Mech Mice invaded Ciudad Rocky, and took it back from the DA. Members *Feye Coaxs (Commander/Heavy) *Airsera (Lieutenant/Grunt) *Jack Russ (Stealth) *Mary Little (Grunt) *Gary Zones (Heavy) Missions Theme Song :p_0u254OFks The Coaxs Squad's theme song was chosen by Airsera. The song was her brother's favorite song, and she liked it a lot to. After some discussion with Feye, the song was made the official theme song of the Coaxs Squad. Gallery Trivia *Despite their name, the Coaxs Squad is actually pretty violent. See Also *Feye Coaxs *Genesis Squad Category:Heroes Category:Squads